Goodbye my Friend
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: After everything with Paradox, Yusei had to take Jaden back home to his dorms, and a goodbye is in order. Quick little Starshipping oneshot.


This was a quick oneshot I did in a literally pointless class one day. As in, I'm not finishing it. I wrote it without really being fluent in the GX/5D's story, so forgive every canon error ever, holy shit. It was mainly for kissing practice. I'm not even sorry. Enjoy the OOC.

* * *

Jaden grinned as he hopped off of the motorbike, the one that had taken him back to his own original time. They were back at the Academy. This was not where Jaden had been when the ordeal started, but he wanted to be back there. It was late at night, one or two in the morning, Jaden assumed. When he looked at his dorm, most of the lights were off; most would be asleep at this point, or if the lights were on, they were doing some last-minute studying for that test tomorrow that Jaden had forgotten about, again. He turned to Yusei, who with him, had gotten off of the motorbike. He assumed the older man would have left him by then. He did not.

"Thanks," he said. "It was great working with you for this whole thing." He held out his hand. Yusei did not shake it.  
"I just did what was needed. I have a time to protect, too." Discouraged, Jaden put down his arm.  
"Well then. I'll see you later, man."  
"No. No, you won't." Yusei shook his head. "Not for a long time."

Jaden understood; but by the time they would meet again, he knew he would have aged significantly. Or, if they ever will meet. It wasn't a certainty. The pair stood in silence, neither wanting to break this barrier of a soundless night, but neither had a will to move away from each other. Despite their short time together, they had become quite close. That's what friends should do, right?

This was when he decided, as a friend, he should make the first move himself. When Jaden went to turn back to his temporary home, he felt a gloved hand rush to grab his own. He looked back, and he realised whose hand it was - Yusei's. It was obvious, yes. But it did not ruin the shock value of it, not one bit. He looked up into Yusei's face. His eyes were looking down at him, so sure of himself, like he knew what he wanted. But something was stopping him from doing so.

Without another moment's thought, Jaden walked the few paces closer to him, and pulled him into a tight hug. Yusei paused, not moving again. Was he not used to affection? The second Jaden thought about pulling away, he returned the hug. The smell of motor oil and fuel clung to him like a perfume almost as strong as the hug they shared and, if Jaden had to be honest, he could not tell which was better. His head spun a bit, but he blamed the fumes of his clothing, the smell of fuel. That was the only viable reason he could give.

"I should go," Jaden muttered, however, he only loosened the hug.  
"Yes, you should," Yusei agreed. He, yet again, made no action to move.

Jaden let go of the other, his hand now cold, despite the only thing warming it was a gloved hand. He elevated himself onto his toes just enough to reach Yusei's height. He hesitated for a moment, and looked into Yusei's eyes for a sign of permission or a sign of idea that he knew what he was doing. He gave him a small nod. His stomach felt like a playpen of butterflies as he quickly and softly pressed his lips against Yusei's. It was only a quick peck, even so, it felt like it had lasted a minute.

Yusei pressed his right hand softly against Jaden's cheek. He could feel the coarse fabric against his much-softer skin. He gave him a small smile, encouraging him. Their lips met again, but this time, they did not pull away instantly afterwards. Jaden's lips were somewhat chapped compared to Yusei's smoother ones. Their noses bumped awkwardly, and instead, Yusei had tilted his head a little to stop this. Their hands linked once more, fingers interlocking. Jaden's teeth carefully grazed against the other's lips, which had soon enough parted for him, an action he had begun to reciprocate. Their breaths mixed together, and he could taste the other on the tip of his tongue.

After another moment or so of this, Jaden broke the kiss. He could not do this to either of them. They pressed their foreheads together, and their eyes closed. They were both left to their own thoughts. Jaden knew he would have to go home, they both did. Was it still wrong that he wanted Yusei to stay this badly? Yes. And he felt like a terrible person for it. He could not allow him to stay, especially since it would create a paradox. For once, he couldn't afford to be selfish. With a reluctant sigh, their hands disconnected, and Jaden stepped away.

"I'll...peace out, man." Without another word by either of them, Jaden returned to his blacked-out dorm. Yusei got back on his motorcycle, and returned to his own time, as was needed. This was the way the timeline had dictated. There was no other option.


End file.
